Amusement
by Ayu no Ichigo
Summary: Haruka finds an amusing activity while waiting for Michiru. My first posted fan fiction.


Disclaimer: Since there are so many fanfics out there, I don't know if it is really necessary anymore to have a disclaimer. We all know that Takeuchi Naoko-sensei, Toei, Bandai, Kondansha (and possibly a few others) are the big honchos of _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_, and if they all decided to sue us, they would probably lose money from overseeing any other big productions they are currently working on. Very small marginal returns.

Tagline: What do you expect when you spend an afternoon with Mistress 9 and Black Lady?

Amusement

Haruka pulled into her mansion driveway and stepped out of the silver-blue Ferrari. The Formula-1 racer exhaled deeply as she entered her home and scanned the empty residence while she took off her shoes. This was going to be a quiet afternoon. Michiru called only moments ago, promising to be back before dinner. The beautiful violinist was on the Shinkansen Nozomi line returning from her Osaka concert with the Three Lights, which stirred up quite a media frenzy considering that the idol boy band had mysteriously disappeared several years ago. (But Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were taking a vacation from rebuilding the Kinmoku empire and their starved egos were craving some earthly female attention.) Setsuna had flown to New York two days ago, estatic about her runway seat at the Gucci spring line launch. And Hotaru, most likely over at the Tsukino's watching anime with Chibiusa and the ever young at heart Usagi.

Or so Haruka thought until...

"Okaeri, Haruka-papa!" the Senshi of Destruction appeared cheerfully at the entryway.

"Okaeri, Haruka-san!" Hotaru's pink-haired best friend trailed in shortly after.

"Oi!" Haruka was caught off guard for only a split second before returning her signature charming smile to both girls, "Tadaima." She gently ruffled their heads. "I thought you girls would be watching anime at Chibi-dango-chan's house."

"That was the plan," Chibiusa pouted, "until I remembered that baka Usagi broke the TV yesterday after she forgot to unpause the video game for three days."

Haruka and Hotaru sweat dropped. They can perfectly picture Usagi's crying face at the realization that her hours of "hard work" has now been resolved to futility.

"And since we just got the plasma TV, I told Chibiusa-chan that she can bring her new DVD's over and watch it here," Hotaru added. Then her eyes brightened and she flashed the sweetest smile possible, "Ne, Haruka-papa? Since Chibiusa-chan brought over these great DVD's, won't you watch them with us?"

Haruka's eyebrow twitched. Spending her afternoon with two squealing 8-year-olds (or seemingly 8-year-olds because god knows how old these two truly are) was not her idea of entertainment, however much she loved her daughter and the future princess.

"Onegai!" Sensing Haruka's hesitation, the two girls composed a joint sugary-cuteness attack.

Haruka sighed. Always a sucker for cute kittens - however old they may be - Haruka gave in.

"So, what are we watching, koneko-chan-tachi?" Haruka plopped herself down on the couch and tried to look as attentive as possible. She decided she still needed to be a good sport even in her misfortune.

"Chibiusa-chan and I have decided that we are getting too old for anime," Hotaru declared proudly, "we want to find a more grown-up genre."

"Nani?" came Haruka's alarmed parental reply.

"We've decided to get into musicals!" Chibiusa announced happily.

"Oh?" Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps her mind was a little too "grown-up". If her partner had been there, Michiru would have most definitely made a subtle comment to elicit a blushing response on Haruka's part.

"What kind of musical exactly? Like Phantom of the Opera from America?" Haruka recalled the last time in New York, Michiru dragged her to a Broadway show every evening (even though all she wanted to do was stay in the hotel for more intimate activities). Although unenthusiastic at first, a couple of really good productions and casts did manage to keep her awake through the entire show. "Michiru would be proud of you two."

"Well, not exactly like that, Haruka-papa," Hotaru explained. "Here, we'll show you."

Hotaru popped the DVD into the home entertainment system.

"Ne, ne, Hotaru-chan, go to my favorite scene first!" Chibiusa jumped up impatiently and grabbed the remote.

"Seiraa-maakyurii! Seiraa-maasu! Seiraa-jupita! Seiraa-viinasu! Seiraa-uranusu! Seiraa-nepuchuun! Seiraa-sataan! Seiraa-puruuto! Seiraa-chibimuun! Soshite, Etanaru-seiraa-muun!"

Haruka froze. Her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. Both of her eyebrows were twitching and the biggest sweat drop of her life formed over her head. Displayed in the plasma screen in front of her were ten young Japanese girls bouncing, stomping, and belting out songs in chubby Sailor fuku's and rainbow-colored wigs; several of them were even accompanied with plastic "weapons".

Haruka almost bolted over the couch as the unfortunate - cute, but nevertheless, unfortunate - actress made her signature "Tsuki ni kawatte, oshikyo!" pose. She turned in horror as her own daughter and princess started singing and dancing in complete synchronization with the television.

"L'amour D'amour, Moonlight. Magokoro wo sasageau ai no senshi..." Hotaru and Chibiusa sang in unison.

_Ba- baka na!_ Haruka thought.

"Isn't Miyuki-chan kawaii?" Chibiusa asked Hotaru in the midst of their singing. "So much better than the real thing!"

"Ijiwaru!" Hotaru reminded Chibiusa not to make fun of her own mother. "Or else I can say the same thing about Ayano-chan!"

The two girls giggled.

"Wha- what is this?" Haruka finally found her voice.

"You've never seen this?" Hotaru turned and looked at her papa, confused.

"Haruka-san, you've never watched Seramyu?" Chibiusa gave Haruka a where-have-you-been? look.

"Seramyu?"

"Sailor Moon Musical," the two girls shook their heads incredulously at the uncool Senshi of Flight.

"...they have been going on for years, Seramyu, even after our anime ended. First there was Anza-chan's Sailormoon, then Fumina-chan, Miyuki-chan and finally Marina-chan," Chibiusa explained patiently to Haruka whose head was still recovering from her sensory shocks after watching the entire Shin / Henshin Super Senshi he no Michi - Last Dracul Jyokyoku musical. "But my favorite Usagi is Miyuki-chan, don't you think she's cute?"

"Oh, tell Haruka-papa about her character," Hotaru suggested.

"Right. You've been portrayed by four actresses too," Chibiusa continued showing off her vast "knowledge". "The second one, Nao-san was very kakkoii. She's graduated now. But you would've been very proud of her. She was the most Haruka-san-like. You'll see what I mean," she turned quickly to Hotaru, "Hotaru-chan, let's watch Mugen Gakuen next."

As if on cue, Hotaru inserted another DVD and Haruka all of sudden saw two young women, one in a blonde wig and another in aqua (though a little too short) in Mugen school uniforms.

"Yuhka-san is beautiful as Michiru-mama, don't you think, Haruka-papa?"

"Maa," Haruka finally had to admit, still unable to believe that she was watching actresses portray her and her fellow Sailor Senshi. Yet, there was something... just something disturbingly addictive about this Seramyu, which she would never admit over her dead body, of course.

Towards the latter portion of the second musical they watched, Mugen Gakuen Mistress Labyrinth, Haruka actually forgot what she would normally consider absurdity of the very act she was in. She even agreed with Chibiusa that the previous Usagi was cuter, though for very different reasons.

By her third musical Last Dracul Saishuu Shou - Chou Wakusei Death Vulcan no Fuuin, Haruka was... hooked. That Nao was something alright, and Yuhka... hoo! Realizing that both Hotaru and Chibiusa had fallen asleep, Haruka brought out a blanket for both of them before repositioning herself closer to the TV. She hit the menu button on the remote to move between scenes... _Shimatta, that Makin' For The Right song was just too damn catchy._

"Haruka? Haruka? Wake Up!"

_Wake up?_

_Wake up!... Shape up!... Make up!..._

_Holy shit._

Haruka opened her eyes and bolted upright. The TV was still blaring Wake Up Shining in the background. Her face flushed as she met the concerned and amused gaze from the clearest blue eyes.

"Mi- Michiru? When did you get back?"

"Not too long ago," the Senshi of Embrace replied, the teasing look never leaving her eyes or the corners of her mouth, "Mamoru-san just left with Chibiusa-chan and I tucked Hotaru in. We found you asleep like a baby on the floor. You've been watching some pretty interesting shows, ne, Haruka?"

"Errrr... I... I was... babysitting..." the racer seemed to have lost her speediness and then a realization made her break into a cold sweat. "What do you mean, 'we'?"

"Oh, I invited the Three Lights over for the weekend," even before Michiru's answer, Haruka's blurry vision finally focused on the three tall figures standing behind Michiru. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten probably came straight from their performance considering that they were all wearing the same black suits... and the same foul smirks.

Haruka couldn't decide if she wanted to run, dig a hole, or beat the living daylights out of everyone in the room - except for Michiru - to keep her secret safe.

"Interesting new hobby, Haruka-san. I guess racing alone wasn't enough to keep you entertained," Seiya finally spoke up.

That bastard. Haruka never liked him anyway, ever since she found him in Michiru's dressing room years ago.

"Which one is your favorite?" Yaten joined in.

Haruka never liked that people-hating, animal-loving poser either. The wuss was more of a girl than she was.

"Oi, guys, don't be mean," Taiki tried to make peace. Haruka looked gratefully at him. Remarkably, she had never developed any feelings of resentment towards Taiki despite their disagreements during the Galaxia battles. Maybe not all Kinmoku residents were a pain in the ass, afterall, she never found a reason to dislike Taiki...

"Did you know that the latest Sailoruranus actress was also an ex-Starmaker?" Taiki asked, genuinely excited. "We must look alike!"

Haruka decided right then and there that Taiki's offensively wide forehead was enough reason for her.

O-shimai

Ichigo's Notes: The above is meant to be comical relief and I am not in any way insulting or criticising any particular actress (namely, your favorite if that's different from mine) or Seramyu in general. The jokes are just based on my observations and surprise to my own "coming out" as a Seramyu fan. I wanted to be more descriptive, but to this date, I have not seen a single complete Seramyu, so I apologize if my portrayal of Seramyu may seem inaccurate to any otaku's out there. I have, however, been converted to a Takagi Nao and Asami Yuhka fan because of a wonderful website, Harsh Domain, thanks to a vanishing wombat: )

I love the Starlights, so don't misunderstand me if I put them in a bad light this time. In fact, I love everybody, except Usagi, j/k. And I promise that Michiru (she is my favorite afterall) will have more of a presence in my next story... if I have one.

This is not my first fanfic, but it's my first one-shot and my first "published" fic (in other words, it's my baby, awwww!). I originally wanted to title this Amyusement, but I thought that might give too much away (or be too cheesy).


End file.
